elmore quake high
by jaygunryu
Summary: hey my name is gumball and i live in a world where most of the population have quirks. quirks are a special abilities that only the user and the user parents have. sad to say but only 10% of the world have no quirk. luckily i am part of the 90% that do. i'm hoping to go to the best superhero school in elmore , in hopes of becoming one of the best heroes in the world .
1. Chapter 1

hey guys brand new story for you i hope its good T_T

its kinda like boku no hero academia... a anime i am watching but enough chitchat lets get to it.

btw quirk are going to be in **bold.**

* * *

hey my name is gumball and i live in a world where most of the population have quirks. quirks are a special abilities that only the user and the user parents have. sad to say but only 10% of the world have no quirk. luckily i am part of the 90% that do. i'm hoping to go to the best superhero school in elmore , in hopes of becoming one of the best heroes in the world like fiery blaze, a who , can destroy half a city with his quirk flame bringer. this is my struggle to become the top hero.

in class ... the kids in class room 405 was happy. in fact overjoyed since they were gonna to graduate to a superhero school. nun were more excited as gumball who couldn't keep still in his seat.

"now every one the way you will determine what school you will be in is determine by skill", Mr, Rodger replied motioning for everyone to meet him outside.

"we will have a battle royale and the last five standing will be going to the elmore quake high school", gumball had a glance of amazement when heard that last part

not being one to stall mr. Rodgers quickly shouted.

"GOOOO"!

there was a quick pause as the kid were contemplating on what he just said. when they finally comprehended his shout there was a scatter as the kids separated from one another. gumball hid behind a trash bin wanting to wait it out until the other took themselves down, not that he would be able to do anything. gumball had yet to activates his mom quirk. his dad's quirk was **robbit,** basically he had the abilities of a rabbit times 5. which meant he had incredible speed, jumping power, ears, and nose. the reason he didn't like it that much since it didn't increase his strength something he needed a lot of seeing as their were villain out there that have are on a whole other level, so speed is really not a good factor without the strength to go with it.

his mom on the other hand quirk was amazing. **fury** , it was basically the angrier you got the stronger you got. he really wanted her quirk because as you got angrier your physical ability increase tenfold. before she was a mother she even fought along side the best of the best. dad quirk with mom's would be amazing as it would make dad speed and jumping incredible.

as he was thinking he didn't notice a bully manage to pick up the trash can and throw it at him. causing him to fall and trash to spill on him. he was suddenly slammed against the wall as tom the dog had a good grip on gumball neck. gumball tried to scream for help as the grip got tighter, but he couldn't with tom quirk being some sort of a sound muffler .

"yeah i'm not gonna take any chances especially since their 10 people left ", the big dog replied laughing. gumball looked on in fear at the situation

"well at least you and your mom will finally be together ... in hell"! gumball felt his eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe he would say that. gumball mom went missing not even two month after anais was born. most thought she was dead while many thought she ran from her duty as a mother and a hero causing some to shame her.

as tom hands were on gumball neck he realized the small cat stop struggling. he started to let him go but was stop as gumball looked at him with his eyes rolled in the back of his head but with a look of rage as he crush the wrist that was holding his neck like a twig.

"please let me go", tom fearfully cried out as gumball stood in silence.

suddenly he was lifted off his feet as gumball sent his fist back only to send it flying into tom stomach making him propel out the school alleyway through two brick walls and finally stopping lying on the floor unconscious.

the last remaining 7 students looked in awe wondering who managed to punch one of the biggest boy in their class through two brick walls. their eyes widened in shock as they notice gumball step out of alleyway his fist glowing slightly red and pulsing. one of the last 2 remaining girl sent out crystallized spike toward him. as soon as they appeared to pierce him he vanished making the crystals soar aimlessly in the air. the girl felt her eyes close as she began to drift into slumber.

they were surprised again as they hadn't expected him to be able to run that fast. suddenly 4 more student felt their eyes close as they began to sleep as well. the last 2 student were terrified as gumball turned to them and took off in a full blown sprint. he cocked his back as he came closer to them. they closed there eyes waiting for impact when.

"GUMBALL", mr. Rodger yelled.

gumball stopped as a massive drift of wind followed behind his punch making the last 2 student get carried away by the wind, causing them to hit the wall unconscious. suddenly gumball fell to the floor as well snoring lightly.

mr. Rodger could only look in shock at the damage one of the loser in class caused.

* * *

and this is my second story. i hope you like

i haven't decided if i want ocs yet.

sincerely

jaygunryu


	2. QUAKE

hey guys i didn't forget about my second story so here it goes .

* * *

...2 weeks later

gumball watterson along with over 200 hundred teens stared at a massive gate which held the initials WQ in bold letter of red and blue. gumball began staring at the crowd around him noticing a lot of different species of foods,animals and objects. before he could look on a big hairy humanoid figure appeared on stage.

"hello students i am principal hide and welcome to elmore quake high. you might not know this but there is a another challenge you must complete to officially become a students".

the student look on in disbelief at what he just said. gumball quickly cursed his bad luck as did most of them.

"let me quickly explain the rule, out of 200 of you guys or so only 50 will be permitted into the school the rest... well good luck next year", you could here multiple gasp coming of the crowd as they heard what he said

"quiet down now listen. there are multiple robot unit around the area. the bigger they are the more points their worth, the biggest one though is worth zero point and is to be avoided as some heroes can't even beat it " the top 50 scorer will then be allowed to join our school and shine to the best of their ability. you guys now have a 5 minute break before the it starts.

gumball began to think about his training over the last few weeks as he unlocked his own power it seemed like.

* * *

2 weeks earlier

* * *

gumball opened his eyes only to see the bright light of an hospital room. he look to his left to see his father and anias look over to him in relief while two more figure one seemingly a doctor who was a hammer while, the other he didn't appear to know. his dad begin to say something but, before he could the doctor cut in.

"gumball watterson is it " gumball quickly nodded " hi i'm doctor boom hate to take away the family moment but it couldn't wait. you were knocked for 3 days when you were first introduced to your mom power at that school. when you were brought to the hospital it seemed your mother and your father quirks fused into something out of this world".

gumball and the rest of his family looked in shock, while the guy in the black cloak stood to the side.

"i call your quirk unlimited. it seemed your mother quirk to make power increase tenfold and your dads natural quirk was able to manifest a new element only known to appear in your body. not much is known about it but its up to you to explore it any further.

the family looked on in awe at what the doctor said.

"this energy if trained with will be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. the stuff you could do with it is limitless. make clones, heal lives, become faster and stronger then your mom every been with a power like that. i don't want to get your hopes up if its not the quirk you want it to be, it could really be a low fire level quirk it just a hunch after all.

the atmosphere quickly changed as anais and richard look at gumball whose head was over shadowing his eyes.

"gumball,"anias squeaked

he quickly look up in determination while the cloaked man smirked.

"if you thought this was going to stop me from becoming a hero ... YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND! " as a little burst of the small energy in gumball flew out and quickly dissipated.

"that what i thought you were going to say, that why i brought an old teammate of your moms". the cloaked figure smirk turned into a full blown grin as the he pulled the cloak off to reveal a heavily scarred toned bear dressed in an a black navy uniform. richard gasp slightly then became slightly nervous at looking at the figure.

"NOW THAT YOUR MY PUPIL WE WILL BE RUNNING 10 MILE AROUND ELMORE GO GO GO"! not even knowing the man but rather feeling intimidated immediately got out of bed and started running .

he managed to learn a lot about his quirk such as expelling that energy too much will make him exhausted, also that if he centered into different parts of his skin increasing the toughness and doing less damage. he also learned he can increase his speed and strength exponentially by rotating it in his muscle reducing friction causing him to go faster or punch harder. unfortunately it cause lots of pain and exhaustion so its used as a last resort, and gumball being dumb decided to call them dumb modes called limits. limit one being body toughening and limit two being body enhancements. that all he managed to learn in the short time he had while training with doz, his mom friend and training instructor.

* * *

quake high...

* * *

"ON YOUR MARKS GET SET ... GOOOOOO!

gumball swiftly began moving to look for his target. the first opponents he finds is a 40 pointer a flying robot with wings. it swiftly start flying toward gumball, he attempt to punch it only for him it to dodge it and shock him causing him to fall . he gets up ready to fight again when the robot is blasted by a heavy jet of water courtesy of a orange fish. gumball, mad that his kill was taken tries to shout but before he could the fish started to run off again so gumball started on his way too but not before looking back at the spot he once was

40 mins ...

gumball was able to take out two robot in 20 mins. a 20 point and 30. he was still looking around when he notice a figure taking on four robot at once. he quickly run over to notice the figure taking on four 60 pointers. bigger than most of the other 2 gets burned by a huge fire as the figure appeared to transform into a dragon then as one out of the two left fire a rocket the figure vanished only to jump to reveal its as a bunny. it quickly scurried it way over and ram into the robot as a dragon again destroying it but also causing a huge explosion causing the figure to revert to its original state.

the girl seems to be glowing golden with two antler on each side of her head. gumball felt his heart skip a beat and his jaw dropped. the girl rose up obviously sore. "ughh what hit me" she replied not noticing the other robot. gumball as quickly as he could ran to her and right before the robot could hit the girl with the sword while her back was turned he called out.

"LIMIT 1"

the girl turned her head to the voice and giant bang to see gumball holding up his arm against a giant sword causing her to gasp slightly. he then quickly kick the robot back only to jump in the air with a kick aimed at its head causing it to explode. as he walk over to girl he saw her looking at him warily.

"are you okay",gumball started the girl looked at him in confusion before saying

"i should be asking you the same thing", as the started to softly giggle. gumball heart rate suddenly intensified and he was at a loss for words.

"um w-wwat yyour-"

"names penny fitz and i would love to talk but we only have 15 minute left, thanks for the assist though as she began running off. as she ran gumball looked at her longingly.

5 mins left ...

gumball manged to kill 3 more a eight, a four, and a five. the eight pointer being the most difficult. he was still roaming for more when he heard a cry that sounded like penny he turned the corner to see pointer 0. the biggest of them all looking down at his target which was the orange fish he saw earlier and penny trying to rescue a heavy set teen, but not having such good time due to him being in the way and being to heavy to pick up. "darwin do a water spear while i flank you with my dragon form.

darwin nodded as a slime blue substance came outta of his skin and quickly formed into weapons to be thrown at them. the giant robot jaw began to unhinge while the weapons were forming and soon blasted it a huge blast of wind which blew them away. knocking darwin out via a building while penny tried to stand but couldn't. gumball looked around and saw nobody was helping. he then looked at his hand and clutched his heart as he stared at his challenge in determination.

"LIMIT 2 !"

gumball muscle began to bulge then stop. he suddenly vanished from view only to appear in front of its head. time seemed to slow down for him as he thought of his option.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING NOW I'M GOING TO DIE AND NEVER KNOW HOW KISSING A GIRL WOULD FEEL" he then had a look of determination "NO I WILL KISS A GIRL, I WILL". blushing a bit, his fist glowed blue and he swung as to which he stuck the robot knocking the head off the body and away from the campus he quickly lost conscience as he began falling.

"RINNNNNNG TEST IS OVER"

* * *

and i'm done i wonder how many words those was... but if your guys want to send me your ocs feel free to and R&R see u guys later. but before i go here the oc sheet thunderbladex reminded me thank you :)

regular name:

species(remember most objects and foods in tawog can talk and move so don't only put in animal ocs

quirk:(not too overpowered must have a drawback to its power)

class 2c or class 2d:( the 50 students who passed the exam are split into group of 2 )

personality:

weapon:(if you have one)

pet companion:(if you have one)

clothes:

superhero name:

if your character makes it ...which i'm sure it will please give me ideas on how your character would solve that situation throughout the story as you read on. its basically like you control how he/she fights, who she /he like and, i control the adventure. so make sure throughout the story you send me idea to help the plot line if your character is the part of course.

jaygunryu


	3. friends?

i'm really starting to like this story so i will try and update it as regularly as i can and thanks ThunderBladeX for submitting his oc. i find he will be quite happy with this chapter but enough of that let head into the story.

a week later...

gumball stood silent in a noisy classroom in elmore quake high. he managed to pass as top 15 out of 50 as the object of the games was not made only for destroying enemies but also for saving. darwin and penny got a 25 and a 32 was soon brought out of his thought as he heard penny talking.

"hey thanks for saving us out there".

"no.o..o prob just had to help when everybody else did nothing", causing penny to smile a bit. he saw this causing him to blush and look away making penny look at him weirdly.

"sup bro, gumball is it .. you were awesome out there", came the reply from darwin, orange fish he seen earlier.

'gumball this is my friend darwin. we went to the same middle school and we both applied hoping to make it here", penny replied as she introduced him.

"don't mind me asking but, whats your quirk"?

gumball got on the defensive immediately "what your quirk" causing darwin to look at him surprise.

"well if telling you mine will help you trust me and be friends then here i go".

 **quirk: wellyant - blue ooze like water called wely that drips from his skin to be use as any tool he likes. the downside is that it takes time to harden the wely but when hardened is said to be a strong as most metals. can also be shot out in liquid form and if attached to anything, can be very sticky. the ammo is the water in his body.**

gumball looked at him in shocked surprise at how useful it would be."ooh, ooh i wanna tell mine next" penny shouted.

 **quirk: alimal - is able to change into any animal she already know with a side effect of having alien DNA making each animal have a different ability. her control is manage through her emotion so most form she know are usable but hard to control. her most used form is the dragon which ... like a dragon is given the gift of flight although not very fast and breathing fire, and the rabbit who have excellent ears allowing hearing from far places and 10 meter jumping power.**

gumball was even more surprise at hearing penny quirk.

"well since you guys went i might as well go ahead and =

=ENOUGH TALKING", yelled the slim cloud known as mr. pressure, a cloud with multiple clothes on with different colors. he then took a deep breath as he continued.

" this is class 2c and even though we are united as a class we will divide from those who want combat training and those who work in other fields. only 1 person sat while the other left to go to the combat room.

combat room...

"we will start with weighing the guys first", mr. pressure said as he begin weighing them. in the waiting line was darwin and behind him was gumball.

darwin and gumball were only talking for 3 mins until he felt a tap on his shoulder. he looked back to see a red dragon he saw earlier at the entrance exam with mark on his neck and slicked back hair wearing a gray sleeveless hoodie with a white t shirt underneath, followed up with dark blue pants and black sneakers. he also appeared to have a huge red buster sword on his back.

"your that boy who managed to knock the head off that 0 pointer are", it turn quiet as he said those words. they immediately began whispering and pointing at gumball. gumball gulped as the boy being tall and with a sword he, was quite intimidating causing gumball to shrink back a bit. he then extended his hand towards him.

"i'm gaze berzerk rank 5 in the entrance exam i hope you can prove to be a great rival to me", as gumball shook his hand. he was suddenly knocked out the way by darwin who was excitedly jumping up and down.

" BERZERK AS IN BERZERK INC"!?

"yea my uncle, thunder is the CEO of the company and he made me this sword. he also said that when we get to choose our costume he will have it ready for me"

"you think that he can make something for me two?" darwin said hopefully.

"i'll have to persuade him but i'll see", the boys were talking for 30 minute now while multiple fight went on between girls and boys both.

"gumball watterson and gaze berzerk please stand", the boys looked at each other and begin walking to the stage, one terrified one not. when they arrived mr. pressure put his hand up.

" i hope we have a good match gumball", gumball could only nodded in response terrified of what to come.

"FIGHT!"

gaze vanished only to appear aiming a hook at his head making him crouch at the last second. gumball quickly activated limit 1 as he saw him coming but was too fast to do anything. gaze swung only to back at the damage his hand just took. gaze looked at him annoyed as he began summoning fire out of thin and sending it his way making gumball attempt to run away from it. gumball suddenly stop and turn around as he began charging his energy as he was studying on a possible limit 3. gaze watch in interest as it became palm sized before it was sent his way he watch it slowly move to him until it simply dissipated.

the laughter of the class could be heard making gumball blush in embarrassment. trying to redeem himself he ran towards gaze only to be kick straight in the face as he skid across the arena ground for a bit. he got up to another set of giggle.

"LIMIT 1 ATT MODE" he shouted as a bluish glow was seen in his hand and feet. gaze created a large car sized fire ball and sent it his , with all his strength he stuck his feet into the ground as it neared. he grabbed it and other was shocked as he stopped it with his hands. it dissipated and behind the fire was gaze who came with a mighty punch to his stomach making him cough of spit and lean.

his arm was suddenly grabbed as gumball looked at him with a smirk. his muscle bulged intensely signifying the limit 2 transformation. he quickly try to throw him with all his might out of the arena. other looked on in surprise as the victory seem like his. gumball smiled quickly vanished as before he could hit the ground a stream of fire managed to shoot out of gaze legs propelling him back on the stage.

gumball quite frustrated deactivated all his limits feeling a heavy drain as he again began charging up his energy this time bigger and more heavy than before. gaze held his hand to his mouth as a small fire began rotating in his palms. they both threw their attack saying different things

"INFERNO RIPPER"

" LIMIT 3 CANNONBALL"

the attack met and gumball's was quickly enveloped in fire. the others looked on in for a few seconds before a slow tiny blue ball came out aiming for gaze. he looked on in surprise before breaking out in laughter along with the other kids causing gumball to fall on his butt in shame. darwin and penny looked at him worried.

"sorry gumball but your all outta-". before he could say more mr. pressure pushed him out the way as the tiny small exploded violently as a huge explosion filled the area only for mr. pressure ripped shirt and all holding it down forcefully until it was gone.

" its a tie", mr. pressure managed to get out in awkward silence. he then proceeded to walk himself out of class and to the direction of the nurse.

the two boys were then bombarded with question after question. the whole time looking at each other with a smirk as they fistbumped.

* * *

ok that a wrap with another chapter of elmore quake high feel free to submit your ocs and R&R and check out my other story elmore fighter.

jaygunryu


	4. Fight!

another chapter for u guys "O"

another 2 month passed as gumball was getting more accustom to his powers and the friends around him. he quickly grew to number 3 in his class. number 2 being gaze and the top being tobi wilson a colorful boy who had a multitude of powers. Carmen the cactus girl was a friend of gumball was picked to be the class president for her reasoning skills while teri the paper bear was vice.

the class flowed smoothly for the next 2 month with them either training or doing regular school work, but everyone was very nervous as there were to be a sports festival between all the classes to see who were strong enough for tutors and the real world missions.

darwin and gumball were currently having spar while penny and carry the ghost watched. gumball was currently in limit 2 unleashing punches at darwin, and him blocking the attacks with a wely shield. mr. pressure arrived in the room, signifying the room be quiet.

"ok class the festival will start in 20 minutes so please head this way. teri will lead you to the event".

teri nodded her head as she began motioning the students to get in a straight line.

"hurry up class, a lot of professional super hero will be here so we have to look our best"

"how about you turn into a airplane and we can fly over there", replied a banana in the back of the class, causing most of the class to chuckle.

"HEY!? NOT FUNNY JOE" teri called out, clearly offended by the words."

" well ,he's not lying", tobi snidely replied.

teri huffed with a red face as she walked out the room, the rest of the class following behind her.

"so what do you think is the first event" darwin replied.

"dude don't you watch the sport festival every year, its the same thing." gaze started.

"its a obstacle course that the flying quirks pass easily, then a tournament."

"they really need to change it up ab-" gumball stopped in mid sentence as he looked a the first event before him. 5 circles were in the air, held up by chains connecting to a machine. the class look to see most of the classes and staff lined up. following suit they looked to see coach russo staring down at them.

"okay school today we have the first event known as rotation platform's a machine that spins the circle's around every 30 seconds.", you could hear murmuring from the students as she continued to explain the rules.

"now i need fifty students on each circle". gumball and his class traveled to one of the circle's wanting to stick together. the platform rose up revealing a crowd of civilians and heroes both cheering them on. the students waved at their parents, gumball waving at richard and anias, while the other waved at their guardians.

"NOW!",coach russo shouted.

"there are 250 students on these platforms. the platform will continue spinning until 50 opponent are left. after that we will move on to the next event.

the chains slowly began rotating the platforms. the students tries to get a firm grip on the ground before it began to spin faster.

"Began", the pink woman shouted as student leaped up to head to other platforms. gumball using sum lit( limit energy) to power his legs as he shot towards a platform. darwin following suit with springs, and penny as well with her dragon form. as gumball landed on the platform he had to duck a quick kick to his face from a tiny humanoid hawk with a small goatee at black gloves. "he smirked at gumball as he fluffed his wings before whipping them gumball directions, causing wind to come his way. he was blew back as tiny cut appeared on his body.

LIMIT 2

gumball body began bulging before he disappeared before another wind blade could hit him. the hawk quickly turned to block a punch from the blue glowing cat. he grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground, jumping in the air to dodge two attacks from a big orange dragon and a orange fish.

"Diane, Blanco a little help here" the hawk yelled out before two figures came out the ground. one being a blue female raptor and a red toad with glasses.

penny was on the offensive as the blue Dino erupted hot coffee at penny, causing her to fly in the air. she immediately tried to blow fire at the mini t rex but, was startled as the sharp teeth teen, shot coffee towards penny again but it hardened into a shield blocking any fire from getting near her.

darwin was not having any luck either as the toad was using his arm like whips as they stretch across the arena hitting darwin multiple times. Darwin's normally orange skin turned dark blue as wely was wrapped around him like a shield voiding all the attack the toad threw. he claps his hand together and pulled them apart as a long spear developed before his eye as he threw it at the toad. dodging almost instantly the toad smirked as he think he sees a opening in darwin move but is surprise as he is suddenly immobilized. he look down to see his body wrapped around blue cord leading to the spear, which was struck into the ground. he grimaced as darwin ran towards him with a fist made of wely before his world went black.

WHOOSH

gumball had to dodge another wind feather from the tiny hawk. going for a uppercut, he was given a knee to his stomach by a big opponent, making him go soaring off of the current platform and on to another.

gumball slid a few feet before getting his footing,"Shit!" darwin and penny might need my help." he looked at his original location to notice the platform gone.

"Gumball!"

looking to his left he did a quick back flip as a spear shot towards followed by an electric current. he looked to see a dog with blonde hair with a metal body glaring at him. gaze quickly jumped into the scene, knocking another opponent away, who seemingly had a partnership. the metal dog, and the red skin crocodile glared at the 2 boys, who were on guard.

"ACK"

blaze looked in shock as gumball was on the ground as he emptied the content of his stomach. blocking a tail from the croc with his sword, he then flipped in the air with gumball to dodge mini metal bullets traced with electricity, that was sent flying their way.

RELEASE

LIMIT 1

dropping limit 2 because of the strain on his body, gumball headed toward his next opponent the metal beagle who were creating another metal weapon, a sword.

FLAME WAVE

the croc stood there as the wave look to be his doom before his body began to bulge. the attack met its target, but no sounds were heard.

when the flames disappeared gaze stared at something that wasn't their before, a goliath monster staring down at him with a smirk.

CROC CRUSHER

all he heard was a crack, signifying broken platform before he was sent flying off the platform by the fist of the creature. quickly using his flame he managed to land on another platform, extremely worn out he looked to where he once was scared, knowing that the platforms spun every 30 seconds so gumball would be impossible to locate and also since he knew gumball alone wouldn't be able to take them.

darwin and penny were still fighting the raptor as the she was very powerful and fast. tired of fighting penny transforms into a rat scurrying to the opponent while dodging the hot caffeine,jumps before changing into a blue goat to headbutt the female and kicking the raptor with her hind hooves causing the assailant to fly off the platform.

" where gumball" darwin asked as he looked around the platform.

" he must've jumped to another one, but we have no time to worry about him, we need to watch our own back".

darwin nodded as a giant hippo ran towards him.

gumball could be seen getting thrown across thrown across the arena courtesy of a monster crocodile. nose broken, gumball continued to dodge the attacks while also watching out for the dog. filling his leg with "limit" he took off to the green croc.

"LIMIT TIMBER"

the blue clue cat tilted his leg as he kicked the croc but to no avail as he was grabbed. he then proceed to get smashed into the ground a couple of time.

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BE US", the croc yelled before he threw him into the air. the metal canine had a metal cannon set up aimed at gumballs direction.

" ELECTRO CANNON "

a bright yellow ball shot towards gumball, who was doing his best to try and block.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" his scream could be heard as he was shocked by the ball, the opponents on his platform looking at the spectacle in the air. he fell to the ground with a thud as the two boys began to walk away.

" HA.. that one of the top three in their class.. i don't believe it.

IN GUMBALLS MIND

"CHEATERS!"

gumball got up while dusting his clothes to look what was before him. he stood in a white space in his mind with the only thing being there a black door. he began walking to the door hearing whispers getting louder as he got to the door before it stopped as he gripped the handle. turning it slowly he open the door to see more emptiness. he stared blankly wondering what just happened.

"help me" was all he heard before a light shot through his body

ARENA

the boys were still walking away before they heard the crunch of the ground. the metal dog quickly took out a metal pole a threw it only to be surprised that it was blocked but by totally different person. a dark blue figure stood in the once defeated place of gumball watterson still wearing the same clothes but with yellow glowing eyes.

the boys began sprinting towards the new gumball with the intent to knock him off the stage. gumball looked at the boys scared and nervous. as the metal dog swung his club gumball disappeared from view. they looked to see a light shine above them only to notice gumball with a blue giant shuriken like structure swirling in his hand.

LIMIT SHURIKEN+

gumball yelled as he through it at his enemies who stood there with a giant metal shield. as it went for the impact the bladed weapon quickly switched position and started heading for the chain.

"WHAT IS THAT BOY CRAZY" , ms. simian the screech yelled, a lanky old baboon with yellow cape and pink dress.

 **QUIRK : SCREECH a loud yelled that disorient opponents**

" that is mildly concerning"principal brown replied, a small figure covered in nothing but hair

 **QUIRK : FOLICLE able to control and manipulate the hairs on the users body**

" that's impossible the chain were made by . the same people who made the bobert robots" coach russo wondered intrigued.

 **QUIRK : NULLIFY nullifies any damage that may be received**

'CLANK!

was heard as the shuriken hit the chain. not a moment after a big snap was heard as the chain broke and the platform started falling down. the shuriken, still not done continue forwards managing to split the another arena in half, totaling it up to 3 and a half arena left standing. gumball unconscious the moment he through the attack starts to fall before a green vines pulls him towards on another platform.

"wow that was amazing", Leslie said as he looked at the sleeping form of gumball.

* * *

got suppppppppper lazy but hey least you got a 2000 word chapter though it just took some time and also OMG JUMP FORCE LOOKS SO AMAZING cant wait to play but anyway guys enuff babbling make sure you R&R my story and favorite it and give your ocs.


End file.
